Habits (Stay High)
by Biaa Black Potter
Summary: Collin e Jenna sentem falta um do outro.


Eu sei que quase ninguém gosta de Collin, mas eu gosto, então...  
>Jenna negrito<br>Collin itálico  
>Jenna e Collin itálico e negrito<p>

* * *

><p><em>I ate my dinner in my bathtub (<em>_Eu comi minha janta na minha banheira)_

_Then I go to sex clubs (__Então eu vou para bordéis)_

_Watching freaky people getting it on (__Vendo as pessoas esquisitas fazerem sexo__)_

_It doesn't make me nervous (__Isso não me deixa nervoso__)_

_If anything I'm restless (Se q__ualquer coisa estou inquieto)_

_Yeah I've been around and I've seen it all (__Sim, eu estive ao redor e eu vi tudo)_

Collin estava escondido na banheira dele. Quer dizer, mais que o normal. Ele costuma se esconder dentro de casa, se trancar no quarto com suíte dele, porque era o único jeito de evitar o resto da casa. A mãe dele já tinha morrido fazia anos e ela fora a única pessoa que o tinha amado. O pai dele não passava de um político corrupto que não ligava para o filho. Os poucos amigos que Collin teve se afastaram ou ele os abandonou. Sem apoio algum, ele começou a se afundar nas drogas e não conseguia parar.

Ás vezes, ele queria não fazer as coisas que ele faz, e ele tenta ser uma pessoa melhor. Mas isso nunca dura mais que uma semana. Ou alguém acaba com ele de forma que ele desiste do mundo ou ele não consegue resistir às drogas e volta.

Ele agora está deitado na banheira dele e mesmo assim não consegue relaxar. Ele sente falta de Jenna, sente falta de como a garota acreditava nele. Mas isso não o deixa feliz, o deixa assustado, o que a razão pela qual ele voltou a ficar com Angelique. Ele não podia gostar tanto de uma pessoa, ele queria gostar menos dela. Mas ficar com Angelique não fez diminuir o sentimento que ele tinha por Jenna, na realidade só serviu para mostrar o quanto ele se importava com ela. E por isso ele chamou a garota para sair com ele no mesmo dia que a outra.

Collin não consegue encarar isso, não agora. Então, ele pega e se levanta da banheira, coloca uma roupa e vai para o bordel, que já conhece bem. Ele vê várias pessoas se pegando e quase sem roupa, não ligando para as outras que estão ali. Simplesmente, porque que está ali está tão ferrado que não liga mais para si mesmo.

Ele somente observa hoje, não está a fim de "se divertir", embora tenha parado de ser divertido há muito tempo. Agora, ele já era indiferente a isso.

Collin passa horas ali e ele só sai quando o dia já está amanhecendo. Ninguém ia sentir a sua falta mesmo. Não mais. Ele sente um impulso de ligar para Jenna, mas não faz. Ele teria que ser muito ruim para ligar para ela depois de tudo que ele fez. Ainda mais porque ele viu o que causou a Jenna.

Ele não se afastou dela depois do término. Ele continuou perto dela, observando como ela estava. E o jeito que ela estava partiu o coração dele. Só que ele não podia se aproximar porque era tudo culpa dele.

**I get home, I got the munchies (Eu chego em casa, tenho fome)**

**Binge on all my Twinkies (Devoro todos os meus Twinkies)**

**Throw up in the tub, then I go to sleep (Vômito na banheira, e depois eu vou dormir)**

**And I drank up all my money (E eu torrei todo o meu dinheiro)**

**Tasted kind of lonely (Provo dessa espécie solitária)**

Jenna não estava bem. Ela estava em casa sozinha. Mas agora quando ela não está? Parece que ela conseguiu fazer com todos odiassem ela, mesmo Jake. Ela sabia que era tudo culpa dela. Inteiramente dela. Ela tinha até acusado Collin, mas ele estava certo. Ela chegou ali sozinha. Ele nunca a forçou a nada, na realidade ele vivia insistindo que ela fizesse as pazes com os amigos, ela que foi cabeça dura demais para ouvir.

Ela come seu sorvete preferido rapidamente. Ela não liga mais para nada, incluindo alimentação saudável. E mesmo se ligasse, não seria exatamente ruim ela comer, porque é primeira vez que ela come algo em muito tempo, já que ela quase não sente mais fome.

Talvez ela não devesse ter comido tudo de uma vez, porque agora ela está se sentindo tonta e não aguenta mais segurar a comida no estômago por muito tempo. Vai ao banheiro e vomita tudo.

Ainda fraca, se levanta e contém as lágrimas até chegar ao quarto. Lá se joga na cama e começa a chorar desesperadamente, liberando tudo que estava tentando conter esses dias.

**You're gone and I got to stay high (Você se foi e eu tenho que ficar chapada)**

**All the time to keep you off my mind (O tempo todo para te manter fora da minha mente)**

**High all the time to keep you off my mind (Chapada o tempo todo para te manter fora da minha mente)**

**Spend my days locked in a haze (Passando os dias trancada nesse nevoeiro)**

**Trying to forget you babe, I fall back down (Tentando esquecer você amor, eu caio novamente)**

**Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you (Tenho que ficar chapada a minha vida toda para esquecer que eu sinto a sua falta)**

Jenna se levanta da cama, vai até a gaveta da mesa do quarto dela. Nem precisa mais ignorar a culpa, porque ela não existe mais. Ela simplesmente continua o que começou com Collin. Fumar. É a única coisa que sobrou dele, _deles dois. _É a única coisa que ameniza a dor de perdê-lo. De perder tudo. Ela está fazendo de tudo para evitar pensar sobre isso.

Ela perdeu as contas de quantas vezes fez exatamente isso, mas não dá está adiantando. Não é importa o que ela faça, a dor de perder Collin ainda está ali e sente que vai ser necessário ficar usando drogas a vida inteira para poder esquecer dele. Porque o que eles tinham era diferente de tudo que ela já teve antes, um olhar e eles já não podiam ficar longe um do outro. A atração física era quase insuportável de tão forte que era. _Quase._ Era como uma droga poderosa.

_Pick up daddy's at the playground (Pegar o papai no playground)_

_How I spend my day time (Como eu vou gastar o tempo do meu dia)_

_Loosen up the frown, make them feel alive (Desfaça a carrancas, faça-os se sentir vivo)_

_I make it fast and greasy (Eu faço rápido e gostoso)_

_I know I'm way too easy (Eu sei que eu sou muito fácil)_

A casa de Collin continua vazia. Isso não o deixa surpreso. Contudo, conforme as horas se arrastam, sem nada para fazer, ele começa a se perguntar qual foi a última vez que ele viu o pai. Ele honestamente não lembra. Ele também não se importa.

O telefone de casa toca e Collin atende, desinteressado. Ele nunca daria o número da casa dele para ninguém, então era obviamente para o pai dele.

– Casa dos Jennings – fala com a voz morta.

– Collin – ouve a voz de Josh, um dos amigos do pai dele – Você pode vir pegar o seu pai? Ele está bêbado demais e não está querendo vir comigo.

Collin xinga mentalmente o pai por dar esse trabalho a ele.

– Já estou indo. Endereço? – o outro responde e Collin parte atrás do pai.

Seu pai não bebia antes da morte da mãe dele, mas depois ele compensou pelos anos que não fazia. Foi ele que ofereceu a primeira bebida a Collin.

Claro que Collin ainda ama o pai, mas eles não conseguem se entender e o loiro decidiu para de tentar. O pai é uma pessoa importante para ele, mas que ele não leva a opinião em consideração.

Collin chega ao local e logo vê o pai todo sujo de bebida e algumas outras substâncias desconhecidas. O loiro observa o pai em seu estado deplorável. Ele passou dos limites naquela noite, ao que parece e Collin não estava a fim de descobrir o que ele fez realmente. Somente leva o pai em silêncio até a casa. Já está até acostumado a carregar o pai.

E parte em seguida.

Não está a fim de nada muito pesado agora, então os lugares que ele mais vai não estão sendo levado em consideração – até porque muitos não estariam abertos a essa hora ainda.

Decidir ir ao shopping e vai primeiro para uma pista de patinação no gelo e não consegui evitar o sorriso verdadeiro que aparece no seu rosto quando observa duas crianças brincando. Provavelmente, irmãos. Um está atirando neve na outra e Collin sorri quase tão infantilmente quanto elas, pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Isso o faz lembrar-se de outra época, quando ele era feliz. Naqueles dias, tudo era simples.

Depois, passa na livraria e sorri para uma menina bonita desconhecida no caminho e ela sorri de volta, mas logo acha o namorado. Collin respira fundo, mesmo sabendo que merece coisas assim, ele é fácil demais. Se ele não fosse tão fácil, ele teria dito não para Jenna. Mas ele simplesmente amava uma boa conquista, adorava ter as meninas olhando para ele com uma cara apaixonada.

_You're gone and I got to stay high (Você se foi e eu tenho que ficar chapado)_

_All the time to keep you off my mind (O tempo todo para te manter fora da minha mente)_

_High all the time to keep you off my mind (Chapado o tempo todo para te manter fora da minha mente)_

_Spend my days locked in a haze (Passando os dias trancado nesse nevoeiro)_

_Trying to forget you babe, I fall back down (Tentando esquecer você amor, eu caio novamente)_

_Gotta stay high all my life to forget I'm missing you (Tenho que ficar chapado a minha vida toda para esquecer que eu sinto a sua falta)_

Collin desiste de tentar parecer bem e simplesmente vai para casa onde acende o cigarro. Ele precisava esquecer-se do resto do mundo agora. Ele não aguentaria lembrar-se de Jenna Hamilton por nem mais um segundo. Não aguentaria se lembrar de como ela era gentil, mas era forte ao mesmo tempo. Do olhar dela. Ele nem conseguia mais fazer uma redação sem lembrar-se dela.

Então, nos dias seguintes, Collin não parou de fumar, preso nos mesmos momentos repetidamente. Ele não esqueceu um segundo do tempo com ela.

_Staying in my play pretend (Vou ficar no jogo de fingir)_

_Where the fun ain't got no end (Aonde a diversão não tem fim)_

_Can't go home alone again (Não posso ir para casa sozinho de novo)_

_Need someone to numb the pain (Preciso de alguém para anestesiar a dor)_

_Standing in my play pretend (Vou ficar no jogo de fingir)_

_Where the fun ain't got no end (Aonde a diversão não tem fim)_

_Can't go home alone again (Não posso ir para casa sozinho de novo)_

_Need someone to numb the pain (Preciso de alguém para anestesiar a dor)_

Até que Collin liga para Angelique, porque ele é incapaz de suportar mais um dia só. Fingi ri com ela de piadas que ela faz e sugere para ela passar na casa dele. E ela responde que vai passar lá e os dois sabem que ela não vai sair até eles terminarem de ficar.

A companhia toca e Collin a atende com um sorriso falso. Lá está Angelique, e ele sorri para ela, fingindo que está tudo bem. Ela sorri de volta e não se incômoda em parecer educada e já vai direito para o quarto dele, aonde eles irão se divertir. Ele se segue atrás dela.

– Tudo bem? – Angelique pergunta para ele.

– Agora que você está aqui, tudo está perfeito – ele desvia da conversa. Tudo que ele fala é mentira. Ele não se sente nada perfeito. Na realidade, ficar com ela ali só piorou tudo. Mas ele não se importa mais.

Angelique sorri, o rosto todo se iluminando. Ela não sabe que ele está mentindo e se sabe não liga. Ela também não é nenhum anjo.

Eles começam a se beijar e não param. Não até que eles terminam.

Assim que acaba, Collin pega um cigarro e começa a fumar de novo. Ele sabe que isso nunca vai acabar. Ele nunca vai se sentir bem.

**_You're gone and I got to stay high (Você se foi e eu tenho que ficar chapado)_**

**_All the time to keep you off my mind (O tempo todo para te manter fora da minha mente)_**

**_High all the time to keep you off my mind (Chapada para manter você longe da minha cabeça)_**

**_Spend my days locked in a haze (Passando os dias trancada nesse nevoeiro)_**

**_Trying to forget you babe (Tentando esquecer você)_**

**_Got to stay high all my life to forget I'm missing yo (Tenho que ficar chapado para o resto da minha para esquecer que eu sinto a sua falta)_**

Jenna já está chapada a essa hora e ela não tem ideia de que Collin também assim. Os dois separados, fazendo a mesma coisa, porque não conseguem suportar ficar longe um do outro. Talvez se eles tivessem feito as coisas um pouco diferente, como esperar Jenna terminar o namoro dela ou Collin nunca ligar para Angelique, eles podiam ter dado certo. Podiam estar felizes agora. Podiam estar um com o outro, sem preocupações, sem acusações. Sem nada fora eles dois.

* * *

><p>Reviews?<p> 


End file.
